We will analyze DNA and protein sequences obtained by screening expression and subtraction libraries. These libraries will be constructed from cells and tissue types from normal and tumor cells. Sequence analyses will provide us with information on the biochemical and functional differences between normal and diseases states. It will facilitate the characterization and development of additional research areas in our laboratory.